Give me the Leader
by dragonheart3
Summary: Itex has captured the flock, yet again. Only this time, they are going to do some final testing, then sell each of them to different countries! This could be the last time they see each other. But they want the leader first for extra testing. Oneshot!


**Hey guys, this is my third fanfic!! YAY!! This idea actually popped into my head when I was watching avatar: the last airbender. Does anybody else watch that show? ITS FREAKING AWSUM. Then can control the elements and fight and stuff. So go watch it today!! Anyways, here's the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride, or Avatar. (This is NOT a crossover! But it would be cool…hm.)**

**Max's POV**

They had us. Again. But we should be able to escape right? We always do. We can do it again, right?

Itex. They captured us, and are planning to do some final testing, to determine where to sell us. This could be the last time we see each other again. Yeah, that's right. They're gonna SELL US. It seems as though every country wants us a military weapons. So instead of selling us as a group, Itex is going to sell us separately. To gain more dough, if you know what I mean.

This isn't going to be any different to us though, except for the latest technology and testing. I'm confident we'll be able to escape again, somehow.

I hope.

By the way, the whole flock is in separate cages, all next to each other. I can't bear to think of any of the flock taken away from me. So as always, I'm going to fight, because that's just who I am. I am Maximum Ride.

I looked over to Fang. _How are you doing? _I mouthed to him. He nodded, to say, _I'm fine._ You see, we put up a pretty big fight when they captured us. Practically everybody was bleeding or hurt or bruised somehow. I tried to at least have someone escape, but some_thing_ knocked me out, before I could do anything. Damn Itex technology.

I glanced around at everyone. Nudge was crying in the corner, Iggy looked exhausted, Gazzy was trying to hold himself together, and Angel was curled up into a ball. Fang had suffered some injuries, but he wouldn't tell me where. I knew he was hurting somewhere. I think he had some broken ribs.

Me, well, my mouthing was bleeding, I had a broken arm, and I was sore. I can deal with it though. Naturally, I was more concerned about the flock. "Hang tough guys, we'll make it through." I said in my leader like voice. Suddenly the door burst open and a whitecoat with two large men followed.

He looked at us and then looked down at his clipboard. "Ok, let's see…We are just going to run a few tests on you guys then we are going to ship you off." I spat at his shoes. Dirty labcoat.

He glared at me then back to his clipboard. He flipped over some papers. "Ok, now which one of you is the leader?" He asked. I gaped at him. What was he, stupid? Did he think we were going to single each other out? It was like teachers at school. When one kid did something bad, the teachers wanted all the kids to single out the bad kid. **(AN: This used to happen, ALL the time at my school)** Like we were going to rat each other out. What a dumbass.

"Now, now, you guys, we just want to run some tests, one at a time. Don't worry; you'll all be tested. But we have some special tests for the leader." The whitecoat said. What the hell? Like that was supposed to make us feel better. He glanced around at the little kids, as if they were going to tell him.

"Well then, I'll guess I'll just start with the youngest then." He said walking over the Angel's crate. "NO!" Fang and I both yelled. We looked at each other. "Oh?" He said. He turned his head to peer at us.

I was about to spill. But before I could say anything, Fang said, "I'm the leader." I whipped my head around to look at him. "What?" I hissed.

"No, I'm the leader." I said, with a note rising in my voice. What the hell, Fang? "You're my _second_ in command. _I'm_ the leader."

Fang glared at me. I glared back. I gave him a look that said, _what the hell are you doing?_ He turned his gaze away.

The whitecoat came over to us. "Which one of you two is the leader?" He said. He stared at us, as if it was going to intimidate us. Haha.

"I'm the leader." My voice rising. "No. I am." Fang said back. "What the hell, Fang?" I shouted at him.

Fang turned to the whitecoat. Then he said with authority, "I'm the leader. I'm the strongest of the group. That girl would never be the leader." I looked angrily at him. The whitecoat looked at Fang, as if to check him. Then he turned away, and said, "Get him." The two large men picked up Fang's cage and put it on the cart. I was seriously at a loss here. Fang _insists_ he's the leader, then fights them when they come to take him?

"No! He's not the leader, he's not the leader!" I shout. "You're making a mistake! _I'm_ the leader, take me instead!" Tears begin to pour out of my eyes. "Fang!" I scream. I looked at me with an odd expression on his face. He looked at me sadly. "I'm the leader Max." Tears continued to fall.

Then he gave me a look that said _I'm doing this for you. _

"Fang, no! Your so stupid! I'm the leader! Why are you doing this?" But his cage was strapped down, and the whitecoats wheeled him away.

I lay down in my cage, and sobbed.

**Kind of overly dramatic, huh? Well, it could be the last time they see each other. Review anyone? This was a oneshot, I don't think I'm going to continue, anyways. But reviews make me happy. :) **


End file.
